


Is There Anything You Don't Know?

by tonystarkssnipples



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Pre-Slash, captain america 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkssnipples/pseuds/tonystarkssnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MINOR CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE WINTER SOLDIER SPOILERS<br/>--<br/>Steve's spending the day in his Smithsonian exhibit. Alone. Again. Then Tony sits down right next to him and starts to talk. He asks Steve for tour through the past of Captain America, from Captain America himself. </p><p>Set during the Smithsonian scene in Captain America: The Winter Soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Anything You Don't Know?

**Author's Note:**

> A request from the always beautiful and forever wonderful Martyna.

Steve was hunched over, frowning at the ground. He opened and closed his compass, staring at her beautiful face, waiting for the film real to start again. He’d hear Peggy’s voice, talking about how, even after he was gone, he still impacted her life.

She was alive, but he didn’t know if he was ready to see her. Not yet.

He spent a lot of time in the Smithsonian exhibit dedicated to him. He knew that he couldn’t live in the past—he was only hurting himself—but it was so tempting. So easy to lose himself in what used to be.

“Hey there, Captain.” Steve looked up toward the voice, only to see Tony Stark plopping down next to him. “How’s it going?”

“I really don’t need this, Stark,” he grumbled, turning his gaze back to the floor. 

“Oo, ‘Stark’. That’s cold.” While he and Tony had parted on pleasant terms, they weren’t friends. How had Tony even found him? Why would he have wanted to?

“So I imagine right now you’re trying to figure out why I’m here.” Steve didn’t speak, knowing full well that Tony would tell him on his own accord. “Well, the reason I am here is because Natasha called me.” Steve sat up. “Says you come here a lot. Says you won’t listen to her.”

Steve wasn’t sure exactly where he stood on the subject Natasha Romanov. On one hand, she was beautiful and brilliant and cunning, but she was also secretive, and Steve wasn’t sure he could handle any more secrets. And she had called Tony of all people? He doubted that she had his best interest at heart if she brought this nuisance upon him.

“I’m guessing you don’t know how you feel about the itsy bitsy spider. Understandable. She doesn’t trust easy and that makes her hard to trust.”

“Do you trust her?” Steve asked.

“Yes, I do. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be here.”

Steve still didn’t feel like talking and he definitely didn’t want to talk to Stark—to the one link he had to his past. Even though he knew that Tony was his own person, all he saw was Howard’s arrogant son, whose morals were loose and his ego astronomical. “Why _are_ you here?”

Tony sighed. Instead of answering, he slapped Steve on the back. “Why don’t ya give me a tour of your past?” He stood and offered a hand to Steve. Instead of taking it, Steve stood on his own accord. He didn’t need Stark’s pity. He wished he hadn’t ignored the gesture, though, because Tony’s face fell. He let his arm fall to his side.

“So, uh… this way,” Steve pointed. He was expecting some wise crack from Tony about _I know, I came in here by myself, didn’t I_ , but it didn’t come. Steve ducked his head down and led Tony out. They walked through the exhibit. Steve looked as kids marveled at who he once was. Well, he was pretty much the same; it was the world that had changed around him. “These were my men. The Howling Commandos.”

“Yeah, I know about ‘em. I’ve read the signs and taken the tour, Rogers. Hell, I grew up with the damn stories. No, no. _Tell_ me about it all. Explain it to me in a way that a plaque can’t.”

Steve smiled against his will. While there was no man in the world who could get under his skin more, he was also the only one who had even attempted to close the wounds. So, he did what he was asked. He told Tony the stories that only he knew; the memories only he still had. Tony listened attentively, something Steve wouldn’t have imagined possible for him.

All of a sudden, Tony was running away. Steve reached out to grab his jacket, but he was too late. He took off after Tony, only to almost run into a little girl in line.

“Momma, he _cut_ me!” she shouted. Steve looked up to where the line was leading, only to see Tony pressed against the wall, measuring himself against Steve’s former form.

“How do I measure up, Rogers?” Tony asked. “I get to look down to you for once!” As soon as it changed to Steve’s current size, Tony stood up on his toes to try and be as high.

“Tony, you just cut in front of that little girl.”

“ _Mandy_ ,” the girl whined. “My name is _Mandy_.” She started to cry. The mom looked apologetic, but Steve knew it wasn’t her fault. He shot Tony a glare, who was starting to realize he had made a mistake. He walked up the girl and both he and Steve kneeled down to her level.

“Hey, hey, shh,” Steve said, putting a hand on her shoulder. He took off his hat and he motioned for Tony to do the same. The brunet rolled his eyes but complied. “Look who it is.”

Her eyes grew wide, but before she could scream, Tony jumped in. “You gotta be quiet, Mandy, or we have to leave.” She nodded quickly. “Do you wanna take a picture?”

She turned to her mother and pulled at her skirt. It seemed that Mother Mandy was just as starstruck as her daughter. After a moment, it sunk in what was being asked and she quickly reached into her pocket for her cell phone. Tony and Steve smiled, the young girl in between them. After the mother assured them that the picture had been taken, Steve and Tony hugged Mandy and stood.

“Ma’am,” Steve resolved, shaking the mother’s hand. “Little miss.”

They hadn’t gone far when they heard; “WAIT!” They turned to see Mandy’s mother blushing. “This is really… embarrassing, but can, uh… can I,” she shrugged and held up her phone.

“‘Course,” Tony said. He and Steve got on either side of her while she held the phone out, taking a selfie with the Captain America and Iron Man. Once all was said and done, the two fastened their hats back on their heads. “Nice meeting you both.” The woman could only nod.

They walked away, back towards the costume display. Tony, however, turned to the section of the exhibit dedicated to Bucky. Tony didn’t say anything. Steve watched as Tony’s eyes moved over the lines, reading about the person Steve needed most in the world. He’d stayed up many a night wishing Bucky was still alive to help him through all of this. “He was my best friend,” Steve whispered.

“I know.”

They stood in front of the glass portrait of the man who had saved Steve’s life countless times. “I miss him.”

“I know.”

“I’m so lost without him.”

“I know.”

“Is there anything you don’t know?” Steve snapped.

“There’s very little,” Tony commented dryly. “But I don’t know the things that I want to. At least not all of them.”

“Like what?”

“Like how to help you.” Tony finally turned to Steve. “I want so badly to be able to help you.”

“Why?”

“Because…” Tony sighed. “Because I know what it’s like to come home to nothing. Sure, it’s a little different.” Steve made a pained face. “Okay, so it’s a lot different…”

“Tony,  just stop—”

“I don’t want to!” People turned at the shouted voice, but lost interest almost immediately. He reached out and touched Steve’s hand. “You don’t have to do this alone.”

“You know, everyone keeps saying that, but I’m having a hard time believing—what are you doing?”

“Holding your hand.”

“Why?”

“Because I can. I mean… you’ll let me, right?”

“Uh… I guess? Is hand holding different now?”

“Not so much.”

“Oh, uh…” Steve pulled his hand out of Tony’s.

“You know that’s okay now, too, right?” Tony asked, his eyes ernest. “Two guys?”

“Yeah, I uh… read about that.”

“Oh, so it’s just me then.”

“I didn’t—”

“I’m _kidding_ ,” Tony defended himself. Steve smiled a little.

“I believe you.” Steve reached forward and grabbed onto Tony’s hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know. It was mad cheesy. But wtvr.  
> I love comments :3


End file.
